Cry on Your Shoulder
by Allicat6
Summary: As Cloud walked through Midgar, only one thing was on his mind. ‘ How the hell do I get out of here?’ Luckily for him, when a job takes him to Nibleheim, he must take care of a friend. Yaoi Vincent x Cloud
1. Chapter 1: The claw of Destiny

Cry on Your Shoulder

Rating: M

Author: I own nothing...

Pairing: Vincent x Cloud

Summary: As Cloud walked through Midgar, only one thing was on his mind. ' How the hell do I get out of here?' Luckily for him, when a job takes him to Nibleheim, he must take care of a friend. Only, what happens when this friend's inner demons, threaten his life, and Cloud's sanity? Post AC.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter One: The Claw of Destiny

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

What do you say when you hate a place so much that it makes you want to puke anyway? Cloud wandered the streets of Midgar. His blue eyes scanning the areas for any trouble. He wanted to leave this town so badly. He hoped to dear god that a job would come up soon. He needed an excuse to leave this wretched place. However he did have responsibilities. To not only Tifa, but Marlene and Denzel. The facts that Tifa had deliberately taken those two children in to help them, proved how pure her heart was. Not quite like Aeris had been. So why didn't he love Tifa? He'd tried to date her once, that had been disastrous. When she'd tried to kiss him, he'd pushed her away immediately. He couldn't remember any time infact when he'd actually been happy with someone. He'd tried it with Zack, and he died before they could get anywhere. Sephiroth...well that had been about the sex definitely. Aeris...she had to have been his last true love, and lay. But otherwise, he hadn't had anyone since. Not even a kiss or a romantic touch. He could've sworn that Reno hit on him, but he definitely wasn't going into that cookie jar. He had felt something towards Kadaj....once again, bad decision. He spit into a trash can as he walked into Aeris's church. He sighed as he sat down near her flowers. Looking at them, he sighed.

"When will I find happiness? Why does everyone I love end up dead!? And why can't I fall for someone who won't die!? Am I doomed to be lonely forever? Aeris...I need your guidance." He spoke to no one in particular.

Aeris appeared in front of him with a sad smile on her face. Sephiroth, Zack, and Kadaj were behind her. A few months ago, Jenova had finally been removed from the planet, that was except for Cloud. Kadaj's soul had manifested itself into a whole other being, other then Sephiroth. The Church was the only place that anyone could talk to the dead. Sephiroth's true soul had been released, but they were all dead. Only Cloud had a true connection with them.

"Cloud, you must look closer. One of your friends, is hurt just as you are. Tifa is too clingy, and you know it. You also know what you feel towards her. Look for someone, he has a soul just like you do. And his is also in much more pain then yours. You will find love there." Spoke Aeris's sweet voice.

Cloud sighed as they all hugged him. It was so cold, like being held by ghosts. He left the church as they all disappeared, and he got on his bike. That was until he got a call. He answered the phone with a sigh.

"Yeah?" He said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Cloudie! It's Yuffie!" Said the high pitched voice on the other line.

Cloud had to pull the phone away from his face as he heard her. "Yuffie, what do you want?" Asked Cloud.

"Tifa says something's going on with the vampire. Otherwise known as Vinnie. She wants you to go and find out why we haven't heard from him in three months. He's in Nibleheim!" Exclaimed Yuffie on the other side.

"Oh joy...Nibleheim. How long should I be there?" Asked Cloud.

"As long as it takes to get him to talk to us. Business is slow right now. Anyway, Cid'll pick you up at the Church roof. Good luck!" Exclaimed the hyperactive ninja.

Cloud wondered how Vincent was doing actually. He hadn't heard from him in so long, he was just a bit worried. Vincent didn't talk much, he had suicidal tendencies too. Cloud went up to the Airship, putting his bike on it, he took off with Cid, who was cursing like a sailor. Something about Shera and her not doing chores he needed done. Cloud learned to tune it out. As they wound up in Nibleheim, he unloaded the bike and he walked into town with it. Parking it at the Inn. This place never changed. He kind of hated the place, since Sephiroth, and Zack's problems here with him. He walked into the Inn.

"I need to find a man. He wears a red cloak, looks like a vampire, black hair, red eyes. Seen him?" Spoke Cloud's straight forward voice.

"He lives in the Mansion on the hill. He never comes out, not even for food. He had the place cleaned up a few months ago, got rid of the basement stuff there. But otherwise, doesn't leave the place." Spoke the Inn keeper.

Cloud hoped that Vincent wasn't dead. He walked to the mansion, locking his motorcycle. He knocked on the door. When it creaked open, he felt a dead feeling in the pit of his stomach. He walked inside, the place was so dusty, he could see it caked everywhere. Not a single light was on anywhere. He stepped through the place, looking around, the place was now orderly. But still so dusty. He heard something and pulled out his sword. He then saw a man in a coffin. He looked in the coffin, Vincent stared up at him and sat up. Cloud sheathed his sword.

"I thought if you didn't hear an answer, you wouldn't come in." Spoke Vincent's deep and velvety voice.

"What the hell Vincent? What are you doing?" Asked Cloud.

As Vincent stood up and got out of the coffin. Cloud noticed, he looked tired. He looked more depressed then usual too. His claw reached out and dusted himself off.

"I was trying to go back to sleep. But I'm guessing that the damn ninja sent you here. I'll go make up a guest room for you." Spoke Vincent's deep voice.

"Why would you want to sleep for an eternity again Vincent? Don't you see you have friends. I at least thought you valued me." Spoke Cloud a little hurt.

"Actually Cloud. That's not what I meant, but I suppose it looks that way. And I do thank you for your concern. I was trying to sleep today only. I don't sleep well in beds, and I'm usually up at night. But as of late, the beasts in my mind haven't been letting me sleep at all. Always waking me up in my mind. I suppose, I really am a vampire in some ways. In fact, the only times I ever stayed awake during the day, was when I was with you on your journey, and during the Kadaj times. When I returned here, I realized my sleeping pattern was off. Then again, I don't actually need sleep." Spoke Vincent's deep voice.

"Is that why you've been avoiding Tifa's calls?" Asked Cloud.

"No not really. I almost killed myself a month ago. I didn't want anyone around." Spoke Vincent's cool and collected voice.

"What!? Why!?" Asked Cloud in astonishment.

Really, he shouldn't have been surprised. Vincent had always blamed himself for Lucrecia. And after having found out he was Sephiroth's father, it was really not a surprise.

"It was the anniversary of her death Cloud." Spoke Vincent in explanation.

Cloud sighed, sure he knew that. But the thing was, he didn't try to kill himself whenever the ones who had died because of him anniversary's came around. He so wouldn't be alive if that were the case.

"You can't do that Vincent, where's the scar?" Asked Cloud.

"I..didn't do anything like that Cloud. I shot myself in the mouth. I only survived because I'm doomed to live do to the mako in my body. But I'm ok now." Spoke Vincent, not convincing Cloud.

"Like hell you are Vincent. I'm staying here for a couple months." Spoke Cloud's annoyed tone of voice.

Vincent nodded and made up Cloud's guest room. Cloud sighed, well at least he wasn't in Midgar anymore. This would be an improvement definitely. He looked around the housse, they had no food, did Vincent not eat!?

"Don't you eat!?" Exclaimed Cloud.

"I usually don't actually." Spoke Vincent's calm voice.

It kind of made sense, Vincent had enough mako in his body, that he didn't need to. But he was very skinny. Cloud went out and bought some food. As he returned, he saw Vincent playing cards. This was going to be a very boring month. Cloud went over to the table where Vincent was.

"So tell me, why do you hate us all so much? I mean, you never talk to anyone Vincent. I'd almost think you didn't want friends." Spoke Cloud.

"You don't need anyone like me. I've committed every sin possible Cloud. We're only friends because you pity me." Spoke Vincent's deep voice.

"Cut the bullshit Vincent. If that were the case, then you'd be lower then me. I mean come on, how many people have died on my account!? You've gotta learn to let that stuff go! Or at least try to be friends with me." Spoke Cloud in exasperation.

"I suppose if that's the way you feel Cloud. I wish I knew something other then pain Cloud. I really do try you know. To have a clear mind. To have friends. But sometimes, the past is just so unbearable. I suppose, I do count you as a friend. But Tifa thinks I'm a walking freak show, ready to spontaneously combust. Cid doesn't get me. Yuffie's too annoying. Red XIII is really truly wise, and wouldn't approve of me. Aeris understood me, but she's dead. Barret ignores my existence. And let's not get started on the other people we know." Spoke vincent's melancholy voice.

"You're kind of right about the others. But you remind me of myself Vincent. Kind of in a good way. I don't know if I can go on sometimes. I understand your pain is deeper then mine, but we're kind of the same." Spoke Cloud's depressed voice.

"Well then welcome Cloud. And don't tell Yuffie to come here." Spoke Vincent's serious tone of voice.

"Don't worry I won't." Spoke Cloud's exasperated tone.

Cloud walked over and made dinner. Not long after that, he made Vincent go to bed that night. As he noticed, Vincent took his cloak off, surprisingly, he also took off his shirt. Cloud found himself blushing. ' Wait a second...do I feel...hot and bothered?' thought Cloud. He noticed that Vincent's scars matched his. He felt himself staring, and decided to just go to bed, it must've been the lack of sleep.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Author: Ok, yes just a little bit OOC.

Cloud: Oh my....

Vincent : ...

Cloud: Well you are kind of hot.

Vincent : O.O

Author: Yay! Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: The Beast

Cry on Your Shoulder

Author: Sorry for the long wait! I own nothing.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Chapter Two: The Beast

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Cloud awoke the next day to a scream. Now Vincent was usually quiet and never did he scream. So Cloud shot right up, his Blade ready on hand as he ran to find Vincent. There he was, thrashing in his sleep. And suddenly his form began to change. Cloud's eyes went wide, hopefully it wasn't chaos, that demon was one that Cloud did not want to fuck with. However almost luckily for him, it was the Beast instead. A purple haired creature with long claws and red eyes. It sniffed at Cloud, getting possibly much too close for comfort.

"Beast? But why are you out? I've never seen you out unless in the thick of battle." Spoke Cloud's confused tone.

"I ish usually pulled back in by Chaos who wants true freedom to roam free and cause havoc. But I just want to play." Spoke the beast's curious tone of voice.

Play? How exactly did you play with a purple beast? The beast sniffed closer to him and he felt the beast crawl on top of him, as he let his guard down. He knew the beast could probably hurt him if it wanted to, but it just seemed to be sniffing him, like a dog would, and then it licked his right cheek.

'Disgusting..but almost endearing.' Thought Cloud.

Cloud wiped his cheek as the beast then looked around, Cloud wondered about something. He grabbed a piece of plywood which was lying on the floor and threw it. The beast ran after it.

'Like a twisted puppy of sorts.' Thought Cloud.

And so the day went on like this. Cloud being constantly annoyed until he'd play fetch with the Beast. And while usually this would have seemed weird, it actually made him look at this side of Vincent differently. It was just as tortured as Vincent. It meant no real harm. And Cloud actually had a good time. That was until around 8 pm.

"Something wrong Beast?" Asked Cloud.

The beast jumped on him and licked him again, but something was different. The Beast's primal urges had come forth and Cloud could feel much to his displeasure the Beast's raging hard on. He tried to push the creature away, only to be held down a bit. He couldn't get away, and frankly he was not into bestiality, no that was sick and wrong. Not to mention what Vincent would have said. He finally managed to push the beast off who shrank away, not understanding why it had been denied. Cloud assumed it had the mind of a child, and while it was a beast and had instincts, some things were just wrong.

Finally at around mid-night, Vincent came back out. He looked at himself, his clothes were tattered and torn. Cloud sighed and gave him a change of clothes. Vincent paled at the realization of what had just occurred, well he wasn't sure of the details, but the look on Cloud's face was not of happiness.

"Which one came out Cloud?" Asked Vincent's deep voice.

"It was just the beast. Though I'm not quite sure what part of you he is. Care to explain?" Asked Cloud.

"He's my instincts, and my childhood. My innocence mixed with my pure desires." Spoke Vincent's shaky tone.

Cloud remembered what the beast had done, and blushed a bit. Did this mean that Vincent wanted him? Or perhaps it was just that he was so sex starved(which Cloud assumed) that the beast would have jumped on anything that moved.

"I am so sorry Cloud. Sometimes he escapes, they all do. And there's nothing I can do about it when they do. Did he do anything too reckless?" Asked Vincent while redressing.

Cloud blushed at Vincent's half naked form, assuming that perhaps it was the fatigue of the day, he waved it off as nothing.

"No not really. Pretty much played fetch with him all day." Spoke Cloud's calm voice.

Vincent chuckled a bit, and Cloud's heart fluttered at the sound of his chuckle. He had managed to make Vincent just a little happier? This was good. He smiled at his efforts, then went to make some dinner for them. Perhaps this wouldn't be so boring after all. He sighed as he cooked, Vincent walking in, and sitting down at the table.

"Cloud...thank you for helping me. Today must have been hard." Spoke Vincent's deep voice.

'You have no idea.' thought Cloud at the memory of the horny beast. 'Hopefully that doesn't happen again.' he thought once again.

"Not at all. Don't worry so much Vincent. If I'm gonna be a real friend to you, I guess I'll just have to get to know all of you." Spoke Cloud's calming voice.

Vincent actually smiled and Cloud felt the progress actually beginning to come forth. He smiled as he served their dinners.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Author: Reviews are great, so please review.

Cloud: Oh my god...*pales*

Vincent: *looks away with a blush* stupid beast

Author: well just wait until hell masker appears.. *grins*

Cloud: *pales*


End file.
